Sex, Drugs, Rock'N'Roll
by LUVJEFFHARDY
Summary: This another half vampire story. Lindsey moves to Forks; from New York. On the first day of Forks High school she meets Edward Cullen. She follows his family through adventure, injuries and even romance.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1: Introductions

"Woo!" I yelled as I stepped into my apartment, after a long night of partying. After all being a vampire helps with the staying up all night.

I'm a half-vampire, which means that I only sleep when I want to. I only drink animal blood, yet still… I have red eyes when I'm angry. I eat food but, not because I need it, it's just something I do to look human. I live in New York City because it snows so much. I was dating Derek, but that asshole had the nerve to cheat on me with that slut Kelly. Who used to be one of my friends.

Everyone in my family is a half-vampire. Except for my little sister who is only 16, she's got one year 'till she's one of us.

Oh…well. Tomorrow I'm starting high school. Again. Only this time, I'm going to…Forks.

"Linds!!!" Derek shouted from the other side of my apartment door. I looked up to notice that I was sitting on my black, leather, wrap-around couch. This was located right in the middle of my living room.

" Go…Away!!!" I replied, enunciating each word to be sure he heard me.

" Not until you tell me why you broke up with me." he said

" Did you really just ask that?! Because if you did I will come out there and beat your ass!" I threatened.

" Threaten me all you want! Because I know I have right to know." He told me.

" Buddy you lost that right when I caught you with Kelly. I mean for God's sake you two were practically having sex on the table." I shouted at the top of my lungs.

" You know what?! Fuck you bitch!!!" He screamed then stormed away

" About, damn time." I muttered to myself.

I looked around the apartment. My clothes still need to be packed; with that I swung my hand and all my clothes were floating down the stairs. I watched as the clothes folded themselves and went into the box I had open on the floor. Oh…well, since tonight is my last… night…morning. You know what? I don't know! There's no harm in using a little bit of vampire power.

I loaded all the boxes into the back of my oversized, green jeep. Normally it would have taken, three days to get to Forks- but for me, it only took seven hours. I soon arrived at my destination.


	2. A New Home

Chapter 2: A New Home

I looked at the house that would soon be _home. _I knew that Savannah and Ashley would be here soon; I could smell Savannah's perfume fifty miles away. This meant that they were close. I figured that I might as well unpack before they got here.

I picked up sixteen boxes, and using vampire speed I took them to the room that I claimed mine. The room I wanted had an attic ceiling, with four windows on each side

Of the room. On the west side window, it had a window seat.

"Awesome." I said aloud. All I had to do was get the last ten boxes from the jeep. I was done unpacking before Van and Ashley were even close.

I went upstairs to my bedroom to lie down for a few minutes. I opened my eyes to see my older sister staring down at me with a confused look on her face.

"Has anyone ever told you; that you talk in your sleep?" She asked. (As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.)

"No…what did I say?" I asked with true curiosity. She looked like she was suppressing a smile.

"WELL… I can't repeat all of it- because I'll break out in laughter. But the part I can repeat is _its too fucking green here!!! What the hell!? Is that a squirrel?_

I could tell it was true because the look on her face was sincere.

"Oh, shit!!" I moaned as I turned on my side- trying to ignore her laughter. "Shut up!!!!"


	3. A Newbie

Chapter 3: A Newbie

The next morning I got dressed in my favorite pair of black, cargos. All of the pockets have chains on them, they're ripped at the knees. I wore my favorite off the shoulder, red and black shirt. Underneath I wore a blue, long sleeve shirt.

With my hair I just brushed it and put a few braids in it. I finished around, seven-forty. I got in my older sister's blue Porsche. And drove to Fork's High school , it wasn't hard to find just off the highway. As I arrived at _my school, a _crowd of people showed up to look at the car.

Great. It's only my first day and I've already drawn attention to myself. The crowd grew so big that I could barely get out of the freakin' thing.

So I did the only thing I knew what to do.

"MOVE IT!!! HERE WE GO!!!!! IT'S JUST A FREAKIN' CAR!!!! MOVE!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, trying to get the car lovers to move.

"YOU HEARD THE LADY!!!! MOVE!!!!!!!!!" Said a cute baby- face blonde boy who was wearing a letterman jacket. He was ushering with his hands for everyone to move. After three minutes everyone from the crowd was gone except for me and the cute baby- face.

"Hello my name is Mike." He introduced himself. WOW, a gentleman.

"Hello Mike, I'm Lindsey. As you can probably tell I'm new." I said.


End file.
